


The No Strings Attached System

by unicorn819



Series: Little Mountain Town Problems [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Trigger warning: child abuse, Underage Drinking, Warning: Cheating, craig has a crush on said english teacher, kenny really loves stan, pun intented, stan really loves kenny, stans best friends with his english teacher, they're trying not to break the rule, theyre fuckin idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn819/pseuds/unicorn819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple no strings attached. They weren't supposed to fall in love. That was the one rule they had for each other. (In the process of being rewritten, stop at chapter 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from writing my other fic on Fanfiction.net called Entity for Eternity. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not in fact Own South Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you all how much I appreciate all the reading, commenting, kudos and support I have for this train wreck. Thank you all so much for doing all of that for me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own South Park

The sound of a doorbell brings me out of my video game trance and to the front door. I already kind of guess who it is at this time of night, when both of my parents are at work, leaving me all alone for the night. It just seems like the logical thing since Kyle's the only one that'll text me before he comes over and I won't let Cartman more than a foot in my driveway without a good explanation. I mean it was just how we did things. It was our dirty, filthy system that we both craved and needed. As soon as I manage to get the door open, hands go to the side of my face and a mouth roughly connects with mine. Right as his tongue presses against my lips, demanding for entrance, I obey and grant him that access. We stumble for a bit, leaving me to think that he's actually gonna fuck me right now on the floor at this exact second, but when his hand leaves the side of my face and slams the door shut, I know its going to be different than the last few times.

Kenny's hand travels down to my hip, bringing me closer to his body and his hands go to tug at the ends of my hair. I ignore the biting in the back of my mind that tells me that there's something wrong with the way he's touching me, and that it feels completely different than all of the other times, but that's not important right now. What's important is what's happening right here in the moment. Through the fabric of my jeans, I can feel his thumb start to rub circles on my hip and his mouth start to move against mine at a slower pace.

Just the thought of going slow like this is enough to drive me mad, and that son of a bitch knows it. He knows that I can't stand being teased like this.

His mouth goes to the crook of my neck, licking a thick stripe up the side and biting at the same spot, making my jaw drop and a groan escape my mouth. One of Kenny's hands travel down to one of my thighs, moving under and lifting it so it rests on his hip. I get the hint at what he wants me to do and jump, sighing as he catches me with both hands and starts to head towards the stairs to my room. The sole fact that we've done this a bunch of times gives me the confidence that he won't drop me on the way, and it sends a jolt of arousal at the thought that I can trust him like this. Kenny pads his way to my room, suddenly dropping me onto my bed. My chest heaves as I watch him pull his shoes off, and then icy blue eyes meet with mine. Those same eyes stay with mine until he's halfway hovering over me, and then his lips quirk into a smile.

"What if I said I wanted to try something new with you tonight?" He asks, searching my face to see if I'm going to deny it, but I don't. I'm too out of breath for words, but I let him know that its fine by nodding my head like the first time. Kenny's smile widens when I give him the ok, and he kisses me full on the lips again. Its almost a surprise, how Kenny can go from completely rough and rushed to slow and trying his best to do whatever he's trying to do. My hands tangle in blond hair, tugging at the roots in a way that he groans into my mouth and bucks his hips into mine. That's the friction I was looking for right there, exactly how I want it at the moment. Its enough to make my own lips quirk up into a smile and take his lower lip between my teeth again, much like the first time we had each other. Warm hands tug at the hem of my shirt, eventually moving underneath and scratching at my stomach, making me openly groan into his mouth.

I immediately move to turn over onto my stomach like we've always done, but Kenny's hand to tightening on my hip stops me dead in my tracks. Hot pants invade my ear, and Kenny's grip tightens on me even more. "Stay like this." He says. That raises a little bit of suspicion, but I decide to let it pass. I should probably ask about it later since he's the one that always insists I go on my stomach whenever we fuck.

"Your shirt." I pant, and Kenny gets what I'm trying to say. He raises up, not before wedging a knee between my thighs, and yanks his shirt over his head. My hands trial over the warm skin of his chest. He immediately moves down to the crook of my neck where he bites down, hard. A heavy breath of "Shit" breaks through my lips because I literally don't know which one to lean into more; the abuse being put on my neck and collarbone, or the slow moving circles being rolled into my crotch. Its enough to honestly make me go crazy at the moment.

Kenny's hands move fast again, fumbling with the drawstrings on my pajama pants. As soon as I feel the bottoms start to loosen on my hips, I lift them just enough so Kenny can slide them down past my thighs, and then they're hitting the floor with whatever sound it managed to make past the throbbing in my ears. A lone hand ghosts over my growing erection, making me gasp and arch into that hand.

"Hand me one of the pillows." Kenny grunts into my ear, and I oblige him by grabbing the nearest pillow that my head wasn't resting on and hand it to him. "Now raise your hips up." He instructs, and I do just that so he can place the pillow under my hips so I'm kinda propped up higher than I was before. Another toothy grin that makes my chest tighten) and Kenny's lowering himself to lick a thick and wet stripe across my stomach, making me start to laugh. Why? I'm not really sure. Maybe I'm just going crazy from all the sex going to my head.

There's a nagging feeling in the back of my mind screaming 'Stupid asshole! Its because you love this idiot!' but I push it to the back of my mind where it belongs. We agreed no strings attached to this kind of thing, and that's the way I want to keep it if it means we still get to be friends like this.

Kenny raises his head from my stomach and looks at me with that cheeky look that's enough to burn me into the bed right then and there. "What's so funny?" He asks, not angry or anything, but genuinely curious. I shake my head in response, trying to rack my brain for some kind of answer before I shout 'I think love you!' like a dumbass.

"Nothing," I finally manage to say. I can already feel my face about to literally catch fire at the thought of it, but it gets replaced with some other statement at the last minute. "I just thought of something funny."

And then he does it again. Flashes that stupid fucking smile at me while he moves in to plant one right on my lips. I smile into the kiss like always, deepening it, almost craving the taste of cigarettes and cinnamon gum. His hand moves to the side of my face, cupping my cheek and leaning his full body weight on to me. This definitely feels like nothing we've done before. Its always meet, fuck, done. We go to school acting like nothing's happening between us and we carry on with our lives. I can't even think of a time where Kenny actually stopped to kiss me like this to be honest.

Kenny's lips separate from my own, and he's moving down again towards the wet spot in my underwear. My own hips jerk at the hand gripping me slightly tighter as his wrist starts to move. Biting back a moan, my own hand starts to head lower until Kenny's other hand grabs my wrist and pulls it away from him.

"Just let me try." He whispers, sounding like its more to himself than to me. He moves lower, making me think he's going to put me in his mouth, but he keeps on moving lower, grabbing at my legs and bending them at the knee. Its quick, but its enough to make me tense and gasp when I feel his tongue take a quick swipe at my entrance. My breath starts to come out faster than before, and I can barely munster up an answer when he asks me "Is this ok?"

I nod my head, a hurried and rough "Yes." making its way past my lips. Again, he takes another lick, and its absolutely sinful how I sound to my own ears. Its almost unreal, the feeling of him circling my entrance with his tongue, and its almost dangerous when it starts to prod. My hips are shivering almost violently, and I don't even remember when my hands weaved their way into Kenny's hair. Another slow and languid lick that evolves into him pushing his tongue all the way in happens, and my jaw drops as another heavy moan makes its way past my lips.

"Mm." Kenny hums from below, half of it because he likes to be a little shit and and the other half being because he like to have his hair pulled. There's a really loud smack that makes me gasp, and then he's looking up at me with that same crazy look. For the few seconds or minutes or hours it feels like, the only thing that can be heard is our heavy panting

"Kenny." I moan, completely intoxicated by all of it. The feeling, the sounds, the thought of it all is just too much for my muddled and hazy mind. The blood roaring in my ears compares to nothing happening to me right now, and I'm almost desperate for the release now. "Please." I call again. The feeling of Kenny pulling away from almost has me crying half in desperation and half in relief. Hazy blue and completely animalistic eyes are starting at me, our breaths coming out in untimed and uneven pants into he air.

"Is it in the drawer?" He rasps, but my completely dazed brain can't comprehend the question well enough, so I just nod yes. I watch Kenny reach over to my bedside drawer and pull out the bottle of lube we always use. The pop of the cap doesn't even sound foreign to my ears, and the feeling of his finger pushing and circling against my entrance doesn't even feel weird. Air comes out in a hiss past my lips at the feeling of one of his cold fingers sliding into me, all the way to the first knuckle, and then it pushes so the whole thing is inside of me. Kenny pauses for a second, before that smile that means I'm not going to like what he has in mind appears on his face. "You think I can make you can come from just my fingers?"

He already knows the answer to that, but Kenny likes to hear how good he is (dare I say it). My hips push down against his finger as I grit my teeth, and I guess two can play at that game. "I don't know, can you?" The smile on his face widens, making me know that Kenny accepted my challenge with nothing holding back. His finger curls, sending an almost electric shock through my body the at makes me jump and shout. That same finger pulls out and this time, Kenny's pushing in with two fingers that make me moan. He knows I like to feel it burn a little bit. The anticipation for it to turn to pleasure makes me melt into nothing but a boneless mess, writing and moaning like its some kind of erotic novel.

Kenny gets closer to my face, smirking in a way only he can while doing this. His breath meets with mine in uneven pants as I try to keep the blush rising on my face under control along with the moans that want to come out as he assaults that spot inside of me. Without even with my say, because he knows for sure that I'll say no, he leans down and takes one of my nipples between his teeth. My mouth drops down as another sinful moan makes its way past my lips, and I don't know if I want to lean up into his mouth or press down on his fingers.

The blond above me makes a noise in satisfaction before taking his mouth off of my chest and moving to the other side, and another jab from his fingers makes me shout. My legs bend even more at the feeling of my lower stomach tightening up. I know for sure I'm about to come, but I refuse to fan Kenny's ego like that any more than it needs to be.

"C'mon Stan." Kenny urges, pulling both fingers out in a way that has me wining in disappointment. The emptiness is finally replaced with another one added to the duo, and my face scrunches up as another moan escapes. "Come for me c'mon." He pants again. Those words go straight into my ears and down my body and between my legs, and I find myself completely speechless as I come on his chest. Kenny looks down at the mess I made all over us, back at me, and then he's kissing me again.

I don't have a problem kissing Kenny, but this is more than we've ever kissed and I'm starting to get a little curious as to why exactly. I mean, I love affection in all kinds of forms, but Kenny's never one to just do things out of the ordinary. Kenny pulls away again, looking at me with soft but still lustful blue eyes in a way that sends another searing blush down my body out of the sheer embarrassment. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" He asks. Now at this point, I'm really starting to get concerned because if it were any other time before this, he would have just pulled down his pants and fucked my sensitive body into oblivion, but this is sticking out like a sore thumb.

Instead of giving my own answer, I laugh. "Why are you acting like this?" I ask through my smile. Kenny's face turns to confusion before it transforms into a smile that mirrors mine almost. Without even saying a word he just rests his head in the crook of my neck while panting.

"I've just been really happy lately." He whispers, slowly running his hands up my side. I can still feel the curl of his lips as he keeps his smile. Kenny starts to kiss up the side of my neck until he gets to my face, kissing my cheek. It sends my heart fluttering like some kind of school girl, but of course I'm not gonna let him know that. All this sappiness is making me nauseous though.

"I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked me before." I state, hands trailing down to his jeans and fumbling with the button. It pisses me off that I was too caught up in what he was trying to do to me to even get him in the same state I was in, and the struggling I'm having currently pisses me off even more. Kenny must have noticed my struggling because he's moving with that same stupid dexterity and taking his jeans and underwear off in one attempt.

Without even giving me time to actually register and I don't know, look at him like I want to, Kenny's already leaning down and taking my oversensitive self into his mouth. Another groan slips from my lips as I feel Kenny hollow his cheeks, making my face start to heat up. His head bobs in an almost given rhythm, and I swear to God this is how I die. My soul will leave my body before I can even make anything out of nothing.

Kenny groans another time, but it was completely my doing on purpose because he had the nerve to take me in into the back of his throat as revenge for trying to pull away from him. My mouth of course dropped into another keen as he does it again, but I have no idea if I can stop myself from lifting my hips to meet his mouth. Finally, the maddening torture stops as Kenny pulls off me, obscenely wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking at me like its my fault. His mouth meets mine again, a full on mixture of tongues and breathless sounds. I can't really put any physical thing on it, but it really feels like something's different . Besides well, everything else, that's the only thing running through my mind at the moment as I feel Kenny's hand stroke down my side again.

He pulls away from me again, and now its just a staring match between us. It almost looks like Kenny wants to say something to me, but he closes it again with an almost audible click. His eyes dart to the side nervously before coming back to meet with mine, and I swear I see a blush start to rise on his already red face. His mouth opens again, and then closes as he looks back at so obvious that he wants to say something, but anyone knows that Kenny's bad at actually talking to people. Has been since we were little.

"Sorry I made things awkward." He mumbles, and while it kind of is awkward now, I can't really say its a nice kind of awkward. I would rather have an awkward moment between us with my clothes on, but beggars can't be choosers. "I can stop if you want me to." Even by the tone in his voice, its very obvious that Kenny doesn't want to leave, but at the same time I don't want him to leave either, but I'm completely frozen with the awkwardness.

"N-no." I stammer out. "Its fine, even though you did make it kind of awkward I mean-" Its so awkward I feel l'm going die, but I just start laughing. That same wide grin breaks out onto Kenny's face and it only succeeds in making me laugh even harder than I was. "Can we just talk when we both have our clothes on?"

His hand rubs down my side a third time, nodding his head and whispering out small "Yeahs". Kenny looks at me one more time as if for confirmation before meeting my lips. I smile into the kiss because things are sorta normal again, and the kiss immediately escalates to what it was before. My whole body feels like its on fire as Kenny presses forward in one swift motion, and my jaw drops as he buries himself inside me. Kenny waits like he always does, panting and mixing his breath with mine until I quickly nod and give him an ok. An audible swallow reaches my ears, and then Kenny's pulling his own hips back slowly.

Its a dizzying motion honestly. The movement of Kenny's hips as he tries to set a rhythm, the shaky in and outtake of of our breath mingling, the bruising feeling of Kenny's hands on my hips, its all enough to send my mind in to a frenzy that I don't mind never coming down from. If I could die like this, drowning in the high of my own ecstasy, I would. It wouldn't even be a debatable topic .

Kenny's hands tighten on my hips in a delicious feeling that's going to leave a bruise that I'll be proud of later on, and he tucks his head into the crook of my neck. His rhythm starts to pick up making it almost impossible to keep the sounds coming out of my mouth quiet. The overstimulation, the sounds, the thought of it all, its too much for me. Thank God that Kenny can't see the tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I don't think I would make it out of this one alive if he did.

Kenny shifts one more time and I can't even think about keeping the deep, guttural moan that breaks out down. He lets a breathless moan straight into my ear and his pace changes. It goes from a slower pace to one that I can't keep my mouth closed to, and Kenny turns into the same mess right in the crook of my neck. Before I can even realize it, Kenny's biting into my collarbone hard enough to break the skin, and I'm coming with an almost too dramatic gasp straight into Kenny's ear. His hips slowly come to a stop and he collapses, knocking whatever wind I had left in my lungs out.

It takes a while, but when Kenny finally does roll off of me, I groan at the gross feeling. I can practically feel him beaming next to me, but when I look next to me he looks like he has just been traumatized with something horrible.

"You know you can tell me if it was that bad." I joke. I'm still glancing over at him and he meets my eyes with two terrified and wide eyes of his own.

"No no no!" He shouts while sitting up. "I'm just, thinking about a lot…I gotta lot on my mind." He finishes quietly. "Sorry, there's just a lot going on."

"Kenny you can always talk to me." I confirm but then that turns into a weird laugh. "I mean, you see me naked for God's sakes so I hope that moved me up on some kind of status bar." I joke.

Kenny looks like I just shot him in the chest or something. "No dude, its fine. Its something I have to think about on my own, it'll be fine I promise."

I honestly feel like he's lying to me, but I guess I have to trust him with this. If its something he has to handle then its something he has to handle. "You would tell me if I could help right?"

And there it is again. That stupid smile that sends my heart fluttering and my face burning comes back full force. He runs a nervous hand through his hair and holy shit that small gap between his two front teeth, those dimples, and those freckles are going to be the death of me. I could die right now watching Kenny smile and have not a single goddamn regret in the world. " 'Course man."

Before I even have the chance to say something else that might get me closer to what's on Kenny's mind, he's rising up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. I'm almost about to call out to him, to tell him to come back and talk to me, when he's turning around and looking at me with an almost nervous look. This is definitely not the Kenny I know and I demand that whatever kind of entity that has him returns him right now. Whatever I can do to get that cocky, foul-mouth, abrasive, boy back, I'll do it. Absolutely. No hesitation whatsoever.

"Do you wanna take a shower Stan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this rewritten chapter! I'm working as hard as I can on chapter 2, but some time in two weeks is probably the time it'll come up because we have a break on school. Until then!
> 
> I also have an idea for a The Walking Dead fic that I've been working on for quite a long time, but I'm kind of nervous because I want people to read it, but I'm afraid to because its really personal to me. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park 
> 
> Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far on the rewrite. It makes me so happy to know that there's still people reading and looking forward to this. I really hope you can enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing and editing it!

“Kenny please talk to me.” I plead, nudging him with my foot. He’s thinking too hard and its very obvious. There’s no response to my request still, so I reach out with my foot and nudge him just to see if he’s actually alive in there or something. 

He does in fact turn and look at me, eyes semi going back to normal. There’s a flush on his cheeks that I can tell even in my lamp illuminated room, and he starts fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. “I think I love somebody.” He says quickly. Quietly. Out of all things Kenny McCormick’s being bashful. The world must be ending. 

It honestly makes my heart stop (and ache) to hear that, but I can’t help but wonder what kind of person would be so amazing that Kenny would love them. He deserves the world and nothing less. Blue eyes search my own, looking for answers and seeing if he can figure out what I’m going to say before I get around to actually saying it. “Can I ask who this person is?” 

His face becomes redder and the fiddling becomes even more intense. “No, but all I’m sure of is that I was just there one day, and nothing was special about it at all even, but I just saw that person and I thought ‘Wow, I really love them.’” There’s a little pause between his rambling. “Do you ever feel that?”

“Of course I do.” I admit, “I’m a bit of a hopeless romantic though.” And Kenny’s catching on to every word I say as if it’s my last. 

“Is Wendy still dating Cartman?” He asks, and I nod. “And he’s fine with the whole Wendell thing too?” 

I nod again. “She told me he told her to wear whatever the fuck she wanted to wear and use whatever name she wanted to be called.” I let the sentence fade into silence because he’s probably thinking the same thing I am: It’s Cartman. “I’m happy she found someone else like that you know.” 

Kenny nods his head slightly. “Yeah, I wish more people thought like Cartman dare I say it.” His frightened look turns automatically into a cheeky one. “Kyle would probably skin us alive if he heard us say that.” Just the thought of Kyle even hearing us say something like that is enough to send an amused smile to my face.

“I’m so lost on everything.” Kenny admits again. “Is he still dating Nichole?” I nod my head and he turns away trying to process it all. “Any other couples I should know about?” 

“Not that I can think of.” I answer. “Everyone’s pretty much been the same since sophomore year.” Its either that or I honestly haven’t been paying attention as much as I should have been. Kenny sighs before I get up from my spot on the bed and start to head towards the door. “You hungry?” 

He’s thinking too hard again. Literally anyone who doesn’t know could probably tell at this point now, and it bothers me. I’m not even going to give him a choice whether he wants to tell me or not. It takes him a second to probably process the question I just asked, and then he’s nodding his head and getting up to follow my motions. “Do you wanna see what’s in the fridge or do you wanna go out somewhere?” I ask, one hundred percent ready to treat him. 

Its another long pause that follows, and then Kenny’s nervously mumbling something that sounds like ‘stay in’ behind me. That’s perfectly fine with me, because I’m like half guaranteed there’s some leftover Chinese food that I’ve been thinking about all day. 

~~~~~~~

“And that’s it? Nothing else happened?” Ms. Stratton asks expectedly. I shake my head and she sighs as if the weight of the world has just been taken off of her shoulders. “I mean I guess not pushing him to ask what’s wrong was the right thing to do, but I’m curious.” 

“You and me both.” I respond. She takes a sip of the can in front of her, making an almost disappointed noise when she dubs it empty of Dr. Pepper. “You don’t have anything in your English teacher toolbox to help me out here?” 

She laughs in the can and sits it back down on her coffee table. “I can’t offer you any advice unless you two have feuding families in Verona.” She jokes bitterly. I take this joke as best as I can, and look around the empty house. 

“He’s still not back yet?” I ask, and Jemma shakes her head before rising off the couch. “What’s that like day three?” There’s more silence, and I know I’m right. “You should just divorce him.” I say simply. 

“Its not that easy though Stanley.” She snaps, and I know I’ve crossed over a boundary when she uses my full name. I know what the real reason is though, its evident on the fact that she still keeps her wedding ring on. Jemma sighs again, her shoulders dropping in defeat. “Its just not that easy.” 

I’m about to say something else when my jacket hits the back of my head. “C’mon. It’s getting late and you still have a paper to turn in to me in a couple of days.” She taunts, knowing full well that I haven’t even started it yet. The attempt at light humor makes me smile a little bit, but I’m still concerned at the empty house and a even emptier sounding teacher. 

“I’m serious.” Jemma says again. “I’ll be fine at school tomorrow.” 

Reluctantly, I grab my jacket from her hands and start to put it on. “I have some vodka in my car if you wanna crack it open.” She laughs at my offer, something that I love to see almost as much as her, and shakes her head. 

“As tempting as that sounds Stan, I have work tomorrow and you have to show up to my work tomorrow.” She counters, and I sigh in feign defeat. “I’ll take you up on that offer some other time though.” Jemma reassures, making me smile. 

“Alright alright.” I say happily. My hand reaches for the door and I flash her one more reassuring smile. “See you tomorrow.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There’s a knocking on my window loud enough to wake up my entire house, and I really hope the longer I ignore it it’ll eventually go away, but life isn’t that simple I see. Groaning, I throw the covers back and get ready to face the coldness of the outside world that comes with an open window. All the tiredness I had before immediately fades when I look at Kenny’s face through the glass. 

“Dude what the fuck happened?” I whisper shout as soon as I open the window, and Kenny stumbles through the window, eventually falling onto the floor. He looks up at me with a dopey smile that screams he has no idea what’s happening, and I start to put the pieces together. “Did your dad do this?” A second flashes by and my mind immediately goes to the worst. “Oh my God is Karen ok?” 

Kenny nods and tries to stumble to his feet, only to almost fall over if I wasn’t there to catch him. “Dad got high and got pissed at me for not workin’ “. He slurs. “Went to my room an’ drank my stash and he found me. Screamin’ that I was a good for nothing for not sharin’. I watch the drunken gears turn in Kenny’s head. “Karen’s at that school with Ruby ‘member?” 

There’s so many things running through my head at the moment. I knew whenever Kenny’s parents liked to do their nightly activities Kenny always went to his room and drank till he passed out, ready for tomorrow. It’s become such a habit that I ask about Karen, I almost forgot that she went to some boarding school in Denver with Craig’s sister. I’m happy I don’t have to worry about that anymore. Gently, I try to usher Kenny over to the bed so he can sit on the side, and he flashes that stupid dopey smile at me again. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” I command, leaving to my bathroom to get the stuff like I always did whenever Kenny came at this time. By the time I make it back Kenny’s staring at the wall in a way that almost makes me think he sobered up. That thought’s popped when I kneel in front of him and the same stupid smile comes back to his face. I don’t even give him a chance to say anything before I’m wiping him down with a damp towel and trying to usher him out of his dirty clothes. 

“At least take me out to dinner first.” He jokes, and I laugh at the stupid joke. “I’m a classy man that needs to be taken care of like one.” 

A fond smile makes its way onto my face because I’m pretty sure the only person who’s able to make me laugh in a situation like this (besides Kyle probably) is Kenny. Drunk or not. “Whatever you say classy man.” I respond. 

“Isn’t that a song?” He rambles again. I just shrug my shoulders as an automatic response. 

It takes a second, but then he’s sitting up straighter and looking like he just won the jackpot. “I’m a classy man. You can be me when you look this clean I’m a classy man.” He slur sings, and honestly, its the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while. I wish I had my phone, and I wish we weren’t in the situation we were in currently because I so would have taken it a video and sent it to Kyle.

“Its ‘Classic Man’ you fuckin’ idiot.” I respond. Kenny choses to look at me like I just stole the makeshift jackpot that he won. “Don’t look at me you’re the one that got the song wrong.” I say in defense. 

“Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are Stan?” He slurs again. The question alone is enough to make me stop in my tracks of wiping Kenny down and I look at him with an eyebrow raised. “Girls talk about it all the time and I always wanna join in because its like they’re talkin’ about some kind of new celebrity that came into town.” Kenny rambles, and my face is starting to heat up. I have no response to this piece of information given to me. “I bet that teacher thinks so too s’why you two hang out all the time.” 

“No Ms. Stratton and I are friends.” I defend. Its too long of a story to try to remind Kenny of, but he doesn’t look convinced.”I’ve told you this so many times.” I counter again. A few seconds pass, and then that stupid smile makes another appearance on his face. “I asked her if she wanted to have a threesome with us.” He says randomly. Again, I stop abruptly and give him by best ‘what the fuck face’. “Can you believe she said no?”He asks, almost as if the response was something she’d really consider. “How could she turn down two beautiful males in the opportunity for a threesome?” 

“Beats me man.” I say, feigning interest. Kenny shakes his head while I continue to wipe him down, but then that’s interrupted by him yawning. “Are you ready to go to school tomorrow?” I ask. He nods his head and closes his eyes slowly, leaning back as I put his legs in the pajama pants and move him to stand up. 

“I don’t know why Stan, but I got the feelin’ that somethin’ bad’s gonna happen.” He says quietly, and again, I question if he’s really drunk or not. Kenny’s profound either way. “M’not sure what it is but I just have that feelin’ ya know.” 

I nod my head and grip his arms tighter as he starts to sway. “I get what you’re saying.” I respond. A look of relief flashes his face and he moves to bury his head in my shoulder. 

“S’why I love you so much Stan.” He mumbles, making my face heat up. He’s drunk. I can’t think too much of drunken rambling because Kenny’s known to say ridiculous stuff when he drinks. 

Even if it is a drunken statement, it makes my heart stop at the idea that Kenny really does love me. He’s in love with another person and I can’t take advantage of him like that. “I love you too dude.” I mutter. Kenny separates himself from me and smiles that stupid smile that I love so much. His freckles seem to be even more prominent in the dark, and I can’t find myself deciding whether to stare at the crinkles by his eyes or the little gap in between his teeth. I find myself smiling back at him anyway. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” 

Kenny nods, still smiling, and he waits for me to get into bed first. I resist the urge to let chest knot up because I know he knows I like to sleep next to the wall more than anything. Trying to not make it awkward, I climb into bed and turn to face the wall. Beside me, the bed dips as Kenny gets in and his arms wrap around me to pull me close. I can feel his heavy breathing on the back of my neck as he buries his face into my shoulder again, and he sighs. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He whispers, but I’m already falling asleep before I can say anything else. 

~~~~~~~

To be honest, I would love to stay here for eternity, but there’s a thing called an internal clock that exists. I would really love to shoot that internal clock. 

My eyes open abruptly at the feeling of a body next to me, but the flash of blond hair immediately lets me know who it is. I take a deep breath, drinking in the smell of cigarets and cinnamon gum, along with the smell of my own soap, and bury my face into Kenny’s chest. If only today wasn’t a school day. 

I don’t even know what time it is, but I could honestly care less. But, I need to get up before my mom, or worse my dad, come in and wake me up. Slowly, I try to wiggle myself from Kenny’s hold, making him moan in his sleep and pull me closer. 

“Time is it?” he mumbles, and I really do try to look over him at the clock, but I can’t see it. 

“No idea.” I respond, and I turn back to him to see Kenny slowly opening his eyes. Blue eyes meet mine. I’m stuck staring. I have to do something. “We have to get up.” I finally say. Kenny nods slowly before rolling over on his back and stretching. 

Climbing over him, I can feel the burn of eyes on me. I don’t say anything though and keep my momentum to my closet. “I think I have clothes you left here a while ago.” I say. Letting out a sound of triumph, I toss the jeans and shirt behind me and probably somewhere towards my bed for Kenny to get. 

“Thanks.” He says. I still keep quiet as I pick out clothes of my own and start to change into them. There’s something in the back of my mind telling me that I need to talk to Kenny, but I can’t find myself to do it. I want to know what happened to him last night, and what he meant by all of that drunken mess he spilled last night. 

And to ask him who he loves. 

I ignore that biting comment. Its none of my business and it would only result in nothing but heartbreak if its not the answer I want to hear. I would rather keep whatever we have now than break it on a whim. Kenny means too much to me to do that. 

“You ok Stan?” Kenny asks. I jump turning around and looking at him. 

No I’m not. I really want to talk to you. I want it to be like this every night and every morning. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I respond, flashing a smile believable enough so Kenny won’t question it. His eyebrow quirks as a few beats of silence pass between us, and then he’s standing up.

“Well, even though I don’t believe you, If its something you don’t want to talk about, then I guess I can’t push you.” 

Its funny really; how both of us are trying to figure out what’s on the other’s minds without telling what’s on our own minds. Kenny, I know for a fact, would rather die than tell what’s eating up his mind. Its just how he is. I know that much about him. 

There’s a knock on my door, breaking off the sentence that started to form in my throat, and my mom’s gentle call is coming from behind it. “Stan? Are you ready for school?” 

“Yeah mom I’m just putting my shoes on.” I respond. She gives me a small ‘Alright’ that’s followed by her retreating footsteps. 

“Your mom still wakes you up in the morning?” Kenny asks. He can’t even finish his sentence without that smile breaking out on his face. 

“Shut up.” I reply playfully. “Its something she likes to do I think.”  
~~~~~~~~~

“No dude I swear to God Craig was going to cream his pants right there in the middle of class!” Cartman hoots, shoving another stack of french fries into his mouth. Everyone around me is laughing raucously, and my gaze shifts to a horribly red Craig Tucker. 

Two words: pencil skirt. 

I mean don’t get me wrong, I kind of indifferent about Craig as much as the next guy over, but I don’t think it’s right to tease him about something like that. At least not for a full fifteen minutes. It died after five. My morals might be a shriveled up prune inside of me, but I definitely have them somewhere. It was pretty funny though, watching Craig turn every shade of red on the color pallet every time Ms. Stratton turned around to write something on the white board. 

Craig spluttered a few times, choking on his drink, before shouting various protests and Kenny shakes his head. He then proceeds to put a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “Its ok Craig, I think everyone’s just jealous that Ms. Stratton has the hots for you too.” 

Craig let out another inhuman sounding noise before shooting up in his seat “If I’m going to be the butt of you guys’ jokes for the entire lunch period then I can just leave!” 

There’s a really weird awkward pause between the lunch table, before Cartman suddenly blurts out, “ By butt are you referring to the one you were staring at in English?” Another inhuman sound and we’re all being shown the middle finger before Craig storms away. 

In the midst of laughing, I catch Kenny glancing over my way in the same fashion I’m doing right now, but he quickly goes back to laughing at whatever Kyle said. He knows I caught him. There’s no way I couldn’t have.

“So did you guys hear about Bebe’s party this week?” Clyde asks. He already knows we know because he’s been broadcasting it everywhere and to everyone. Its not that hard to find out about since she has one almost every other weekend, when her dad’s “out of town” and her mom’s hanging out with her friends at some hotel/casino in Denver. Plus, Kenny and I haven’t missed one of Bebe’s parties since sophomore year. 

“Clyde, is my last name McCormick?” Kenny asks smugly. “The parties don’t even get interesting until I walk in.”

“Yeah because you always bring shit that nobody wants to do except you, and Craig. ” Kyle spits. Well, I know that there’s some kind of hard stuff floating around at Bebe’s parties because its South Park and about fifty percent of the adults actually care about us, but there’s no stories about it the next day so I assume that nothing terrible has happened yet.

“Kyle, that was one time and I wasn’t even the one who brought it.” He defends. “One of those girls that graduated a couple years ago slipped something in my drink.” It was ecstasy, I remember hearing about it the next day. Kyle rolls his eyes and mumbles something about how it didn’t stop him from getting her number and all of her information. 

“We had this same conversation millions of times and look what happened.” Cartman replies. “I can count on two hands the number of people you haven’t gotten your pop-tart eating hands on.” 

Out of the corner of my eye, Kenny tenses. 

“Yeah dude, but I think it’d be really helpful for you if you settled down with someone for a while.” Kyle reasons, “Or even with no one.” I can vividly remember sitting on the sidelines of this conversation every time its happens as Cartman said, and the last one was when Kenny was the most popular person at North Park High and he didn’t even go there.

“I don’t know Kyle, I don’t think its possible for Kenny to find someone that likes eating Pop tarts and Toaster Strudel for the rest of their lives.” Cartman replies nonchalantly. This time its Clyde’s turn to laugh at Cartman’s reused joke. 

Kenny’s hand suddenly flies across the table and grabs a handful of Cartman’s french fries. “Ay you poor piece of shit! What the hell did you do that for?!” Cartman shouts, and Kyle throws his head back with laughter. A small chuckle comes from me, but this isn’t like me. This isn’t like me at all. I just have the weirdest feeling that something’s going right for once. Like I’m actually happy inside and out for once, which is pretty weird. 

“How did we go from talking about Bebe’s party to talking about my relationship status?” Kenny asks through a mouthful of fries.

“What? You moved your disease ridden body to the people at Downton Park High?” Cartman asks angrily. 

Kenny shakes his head and begins to say something, but the bell rings signals that lunch is over and it’s the start of third period. Kenny quickly grabs his backpack and turns to me, that same smile slowly etching onto his face again.

When the masses start to clear out of the hallway, Kenny and I start to make our way to the library to study, but his hand grips my arm tightly. I turn towards my blond friend and I’m taken aback. Just as quickly as he was smiling and laughing, the look’s gone. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. There’s a look of worry on his face. 

“Can I-?” 

“Will Stan Marsh report to the principal’s office please? Stan Marsh to the principal’s office please.” The PA system echoes. Kenny’s face drops along with his shoulders, and he lets my arm go.

“I’ll be in the library I guess.” He mumbles, moving over to the side for me. I don’t have a choice but to go to the principal’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Again thank you so much for reading and taking an interest in this! The college applying life is going pretty well for me. I'll be back in a week or so because of Christmas break. 
> 
> Wish me luck on my last year of high school midterms :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park
> 
> There is a warning on this chapter, but I’m not sure if this needs a warning. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Cheating

I know I’ve been in high school for what would be the fourth year, but I’m so tired of walking to the principal’s office. I’ve seen her way too many times and almost got suspended even more for problems that aren’t even my fault. Sorry but I don’t wanna get in between Kyle and Cartman when they start fighting. That’s like witnessing World War III right in front of my face. That’s like asking for a punch in the face, and I learned that the hard way.

Principal Tasha looks at me with a pleased look, and my gaze drifts to another guy sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. “Thank you for getting here quickly Mr. Marsh.” She states.

 I absolutely hate when people call me that. It makes me feel like my dad, and that’s all I need to say. 

 “If you would be so kind to show Mr. Adams around? He just arrived here today.”

 I nod my head. Its not like I have an actual choice whether I want to or not, and I really don’t want to. I hope it won’t take that long, and I hope he doesn’t do something like track and field that involves me walking a country mile. I _know_ that it’ll take the rest of off period though, and I’m not happy about that, and I know Kenny won’t be either. 

 It makes me wonder what Kenny was about to say to me. It looked like something that really bothered him, and I really want to help ease whatever kind of pain he has, whether it be physical or emotional. Its the least I can do for Kenny.

 Principal Tasha starts to say something again, but she’s cut off by the sound of that old plug in phone ringing. She takes the phone in her hand and motions for me and whatever his face to get out of her office quickly. As soon as the door closes, I awkwardly turn towards him and flash the nicest smile I can manage. “My names Stan.” I start, “Stan Marsh.” 

 No name gives a small smile and looks at me through thick brown eyelashes. “My names Noah Adams.” 

 Before I can even comprehend it, my eyes look into the dark brown ones in front of me. Noah retracts his hand a little bit, and then runs the other one through sandy blonde curls, and I swear I can see a blush on his face. It just might be because I’m making him feel awkward at the moment. 

 Honestly though, he reminds me of Gary.

* * *

I show Noah around the school, even if it isn’t that hard of a place to figure out. I give him tips on which groups to hang around and what ones to not hang around, which girl’s are ok, where classrooms and his locker are, things like that.. It’s not like he’ll actually need any of the friend or girl advice that I’m been telling him, we’ll all be gone in eight months.

While there’s a moment of silence between us as we keep walking, I pull out my phone and go to Kenny’s contact. 

  >> _Tasha has me showing a new guy around. You can start your homework and we can just finish it after practice_

Almost as soon as I send it, Kenny’s reply comes in the form of the surprised emoji. 

                    >> _A new kid this far into high school?_

The three dots show up again, and another text from Kenny comes. 

_ >>If you say so. Can I talk to you after school though? At your house? _

A familiar feeling of anxiety comes over me, but that doesn’t stop me from typing out the ‘yeah sure’ before sending it. This must be something really big if Kenny has to tell me before hand that we need to talk. I have no idea what it could be about either. 

“Is that a girlfriend?” Noah questions, completely taking me by surprise. I don’t know if its the fact that he was looking over my shoulder while I was typing, or had enough nerve to comment about it, that annoys me the most. It kinda makes me relieved that I’m smart enough to not have Kenny’s name as my contact. 

I do try to get rid of my annoyance before I give Noah an answer. Maybe he just didn’t know better, or maybe he’s trying to be my friend. I can’t blame him for this. A nervous smile makes its way to my face. 

 “Oh no its just friend.” I reply nervously. “We usually study and do homework during this period but I got called to the office. I was just telling him we could study later.” I explain. Noah seems to be satisfied with my vague truth of an answer enough to nod and look to the side awkwardly.  

“You don’t have to spend the whole period showing me around Stan.” He says gently. “I could just figure my way out as I go.” 

Its very tempting, don’t get me wrong, but its also not the right thing to do to a new person. “No you’re totally fine.” I respond, flashing another fake smile, “Besides, there’s only like five minutes left anyway. I should be getting home soon anyway.” I’m not a good person to be introducing new people and making new friends is the deduction I come up with. 

 He has this look on his face, like he really wants to say something, but then the bell rings faster than we both expected, and we both jump in surprise. “Can I hang around you at school tomorrow?” He asks nervously. I mean its really not me who he should be worried about, but rather the friends I hang around. 

“Sure. I can introduce you to my friends and everything.” _And hopefully spare you from being made fun of,_ is the part I leave off. Its literally no one else I’m trying to avoid but Cartman. 

 His face lights up. “Ok.” Noah says happily. “Ok.” He says again, gripping the straps of his backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow then right Stan?” He questions, like there’s some kind of possibility that I wouldn’t be. 

 “Yep.” I confirm. There’s an awkward beat (at least to me) of where Noah just stares at me and smiles. But then he’s reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

 “Can I have your number?” He asks. There’s no way I can say no to him. “I mean, just in case I get lost or something? Or if I have any questions?” 

I know for sure that that’s not the reason he wants my number, but I decide to keep quite about it. If its a friend Noah wants then all he has to do is just ask. Its not like I was gonna say no to him. Pulling out my phone, I turn it towards him so he can copy down my number. 

 “Alright.” He finishes. “I’ll text you.” And with that, Noah’s turning to leave with a hand wave.I finally get the chance to focus on things around me, and I notice everyone leaving the building like there’s a fire or something. I mean sure there’s a party tonight, but that’s not a big enough reason. 

My phone buzzes in my hands, and I look to see a text from Kenny, as well as a text from Noah.

 >> Street Walker: _Hey I’m by your car when you’re ready to leave. We’re gonna get fucked up tonighttttttt!!!_ There’s a bunch of nonsense emojis after it that are stupid enough to make me laugh. Leave it to Kenny to make me laugh.

                     >> _Hey Stan its Noah! I just really want to thank you for showing me around today!_

 I sigh. How can this kid be so nice He literally just left school and here he is thanking me for showing him around. 

>> _No problem :)_

 Its a passing thought that occurs, but I honestly think about bringing Noah to the party tonight, or at least telling him about it. Its a perfect opportunity for him to make friends rather than the awkward talks that happen at school.

I think I just might. 

* * *

Kenny’s indeed waiting by my car by the time I actually manage to leave the building. He looks like he did when we were younger, with the jacket pulled to cover his mouth and hide everything but his eyes and a little tuft of blond hair. 

 “Mph mhp mm mmph mphh mmmm mph mphh mphh.” He says angrily, and I laugh at the nostalgia. 

 “You _so_ could have asked me to unlock the car so you could get inside.” I respond, pulling out my keys and doing just that. Kenny probably dubbed it too cold outside to have an actual argument with me about this, because as soon as I unlock it he’s opening the door and diving inside. 

 “How’d it go showing the new kid around?” He asks, finally shrugging himself out of his jacket. I opt to not do the same and just wait until we get to my house. 

 “It was fine, he’s a little awkward but I guess that’s just a given.” There’s a pause as Kenny’s waiting for me to continue. “I think I might text him about Bebe’s so he has the opportunity to make friends before Monday.” 

 “He has your number already?” Kenny asks. I’m kind of annoyed that out of everything I said, that’s the only thing he wants to focus on. 

 I nod my head, putting the keys into the ignition. “He said just in case he gets lost or wants to know something.” I affirm. As I’m putting my seatbelt on Kenny’s nodding his head like he’s satisfied with that answer. 

The ride to my house after that is slow, but not awkward. It really is nice to just sit here with Kenny without expecting anything. His presence is something next to calming if I had to put it to words.

We pull into my driveway. “What time do you wanna leave for Bebe’s?” Kenny asks. I shrug my shoulders. Its never mattered when people show up, just as long as they’re there. Kenny’s the life of the party though, so I know the answer to his question probably before he does. 

 “I guess we can get there fifteen minutes late like we always do.” I reply. I don’t have to look at Kenny’s face to know he has that smile that screams _‘oh my God you do know me!’. “_ Just enough for everyone else to get there but not enough to be too late.”  
  
See, I even used the phrase he uses for reasoning.

 “Wow Stan,” Kenny murmurs, opening the door and letting the unwelcome air into the car. “you really do know me.” It’s hard to identify the tone he’s using, but I dare say its something borderline surprise. Why would he not expect me to know anything about him? Kenny’s literally my best friend next to Kyle. 

Speaking of friend.  

“Do you think its a good idea to invite that new kid to the party?” I ask, following after Kenny as he starts walking to my front door. “Just to give him an idea of what he’s dealing with you know?” 

Kenny shrugs his shoulders. “I mean if you want to, but I don’t see it as a big deal if you do or don’t.” Inwardly sighing, I almost kind of regret bringing up the question to Kenny. Leave it to him to give me a completely vague answer that didn’t help me at all. 

I nod, already knowing my decision by the time we cross the doorframe. Noah seems like a nice kid, so I’m going to help him make friends. Quickly pulling out my phone, I go straight to his contact and start typing. 

 >> _Hey there’s a party at this girl Bebe’s house tonight at 7:30. I was wondering if you were interested in going and making more friends. I can send you the address if you want._

Not even a full five minutes later, my phone buzzes. 

                     >> _Awesome! I’d love to go! Address?_

I can feel Kenny’s stare on me, and then I realize that I was smiling at my phone. It makes my stomach drop honestly, and I meet his curious gaze.  

“Everything alright Stan?” He asks, and I’m nodding my head before my mouth can form words. I don’t like that tone he’s using. It sounds scared, and that word doesn’t fit anything Kenny McCormick. 

 “Yeah everything’s fine.” I respond evenly. Kenny nods slightly before going back to his own phone. I glance at the time and wonder how we’re gonna spend the next three hours. Its too intimate of a moment to ruin it with a proposal of fucking, but then that thought’s pushed out immediately and replaced with _What if you just lay there with him and go to sleep? “_ You said you wanted to talk to me though?”

He hesitates. I can see it. Kenny opens his mouth slightly, and then closes it. “It’s nothing.” He dismisses. I want to call bullshit, but Kenny’s face is silently begging me not to push the issue. He does however, take a step back. 

“Kenny?” I question, fearing for the worst. He has absolutely nothing to hesitate about. I am, and will always be, all ears for Kenny McCormick. 

“It’s nothing.” He persists, so I do the only thing I can do to someone who won’t talk to me. I cover the distance between us and push myself into Kenny’s chest. My arms wrap around his midsection, holding him like I don’t ever want to let go.

A feather soft kiss presses itself onto the top of my head as I feel Kenny’s arms wrap around me. Its noisy and squished with his stupid puffer parka thing, but its honestly screams nothing else but _Kenny_. 

I’m going crazy. I really am.  

* * *

Replace crazy with insanely happy, and that’s how fast my mood can change in a day.

The music’s pounding just right, the room just dark enough, and just enough people for it to be something of my pace. I lost Kenny as soon as we walked in. Craig apparently had found something “ _so amazing”_ that he just had to show him right now at this moment. Kenny of course, followed him like an excited kid in a candy store.

 “You’re spacing out.” Kyle points out nonchalantly. I blink a couple times before I realize that yeah, I was spacing out. I’m not even sure what I was thinking about _to_ space out. “Are you ok dude?” 

 A smile makes its way onto my face, and maybe its the alcohol and maybe it isn’t, but I really do love Kyle. I don’t think I could have asked for a better Super Best Friend like him, but of course I won’t ever admit that to his face. Like I need his already room sized ego inflating. “Yes _mom,_ I’m alright.” I respond, feigning annoyance. 

 Kyle laughs and starts to lean into me. Its not weird. Its never weird when its me and Kyle. Nobody’s ever assumed anything if its just me and Kyle, because that’s always how we are. For a split second, I almost forget that we’re at a party surrounded by a bunch of semi-drunk teenagers. 

 “I think that new kid’s fitting in pretty well.” Kyle comments. He points (with his beer holding hand) off to the far corner of the kitchen as Noah starts laughing at something Clyde said.

 “I’m glad.” I admit. “Its nice to see him finding a group of people.” Who better else than Clyde fucking Donavan himself? The guy can make friends like it were as simple as breathing. 

 As we continue to stare, Noah suddenly turns his gaze before me and his smile widens. His hand flies up to frantically wave at me, and I find myself smiling back. He says something to Clyde, and then he’s walking over to me and Kyle. 

“Hey guys!” Noah shouts over the music. I give my greetings to him and Kyle’s waving with his non beer holding hand. Its a little awkward as he takes a sip from his cup, but then I feel Kyle stomping onto my foot as if he’s angry at me for not introducing him to Noah. The brunet pulls his mouth away, and before I can introduce them, he’s sticking out his non liquor hand to Kyle. “I’m Noah.” He starts. 

 There’s some kind of smugness to the way Kyle extends his hand to take Noah’s. Drunk smugness.“Kyle Broflovski.” He mirrors.

Noah’s eyebrow raises in question at the two of us standing there. “Where’s the other guy people are talking about? Kenny?” 

 It finally hits me. I haven’t seen Kenny since he left with Craig, and that should be something to raise many eyebrows. Usually he’s the one to lead the drinking, to get everyone excited, and then some. A party’s not a party without Kenny.

 “That’s actually a good question.” Kyle responded, taking the words out of my head. “He’ll probably show up at some point though, he always goes home with Stan to sleep it off.” 

 It might be my head, or my drink even, but I swear I see Noah’s face drop after Kyle finishes his sentence. He’s not lying though. Kenny always reappears at some point, either high off his mind or too drunk to not have any shame in his life. 

 There’s an awkward silence between the three of us as we look around, and the song in the living room changes to something with a fast beat and heavy bass. Noah’s face lights up and he sits his cup on the island before taking my hand. “I fucking love this song!” He exclaims excitedly, and then he’s turning to me with wide and expecting eyes. “ Come dance to this with me!” 

 Looking back at Kyle to see if he’s actually ok with me leaving him to go dance, but he nods his head in his cup. “Dude like I care if you go dance or not.” He comments passively. Noah grabs my hand and leads me to the front room, but then I stop in the doorway because I know that smell. It stinks, like flowers and roses, but I can’t stop myself from being led into the dancing crowd with Noah. 

 I take a deep breath, and by the time I open my eyes, the lights in the room are changing around me. There’s a lazy smile breaking on to my face, making me think I’m turning into Kenny for a second, but then I see Noah mouthing my name over the music. His eyes are bloodshot as he grabs my waist and brings me closer. 

 My breath hitches in my throat at the look on Noah’s face and the look in his eyes. I felt as if the filter of my eyes have been removed. I just stared at the sight in front of me, and it felt like watching a widescreen movie. The flashing lights around us move around my eyes like snakes, writhing and moving with the beat of the music. I feel tired, clam even, but then there’s a burst of energy inside me. There’s a need to move and get the energy out, so that’s what I do. 

 His hands turn me and pull my back into his body hard. My breath comes out in heavy and uneven pants at the closeness, the feeling, and sight of everyone else dancing like nobody else is watching. Nobody else _is_ watching and if they are, they’re not going to remember a single thing. 

 So, I push back into that heat. I roll my hips to the beat. My hand reaches back to grab his neck as I arch my back, and there’s a grunt in my ear. I repeat the same action again and again, until there’s a low and heavy gasp of ‘fuck’ in my ear again. It makes me feel like I can do anything in the moment, and nothing can stop me. 

 That same body behind me pushes back hard, letting me feel what a good job I’m doing, how much I’m affecting him. Just the thought of it makes a breathy moan come out of my mouth. 

 The chorus comes hard and fast and dirty, that’s full of hands grabbing at me and me dancing like I’m getting paid to do so.The movement happens to quickly and makes me end up facing the body and dancing on the thigh shoved in between my legs. At some point though, I put my face in his collarbone as we move to the music, and it makes me start to wonder; when did Kenny dye his hair? 

 I’m hard. There’s no hiding it and there’s no denying it. The only thing I know is that I’m wearing a shirt that conveniently covers the area where that evidence would be. Another slow and hard grind takes my breath away. I throw my head back at the feeling, and when I straighten my neck back up, I’m meeting brown eyes. They were brown, but then they shift to blue. They shift into those eyes I love.

 An excited smile creeps onto his face, and he’s leaning closer to me. Our lips meet and there’s no hesitation between the movements. His tongue meets with mine, and its really gross, but I can’t find it in myself to stop. Its just like Kenny and I’s first time. 

 He pulls away. There’s a hand on my wrist leading me upstairs. Are Kenny and I really going to do this again? I don’t think Bebe will really appreciate this. 

 By the time I actually realize that we’re upstairs, my lips are being attack and my mind goes back to being occupied with feeling. There’s a door behind my back. Hands are on my face, pulling me closer, and then they’re pulling on my shirt. My hands are doing the same. 

 Those hands pull me away from the door, and we’re still connected as he pushes me onto the bed. My heads spinning. Its too much. I can’t see, but that doesn’t stop me from throwing my head back and moaning loudly at the feeling of it all. I wonder if Bebe knows what was in that mixture. 

 The figure standing above me starts to change. It was Kenny. I swear it was Kenny, but it gets wider, and the hair gets darker, and everything Kenny isn’t. The name is on the tip of my tongue, and I feel it start to come out, along with a nauseating feeling.

 “N-“ 

 “Holy shit.” A voice calls, making the both of us jump. My head throbs at the feeling of turning too fast, and its taking me too long to process who it is in the doorway. Its short, and its red. There’s only one person I know with red hair. 

 “Stan what the fuck?” He screeches, and then his eyes are training on Noah. “Get out!” That same screeching tone commands. Noah seems completely unfazed by Kyle’s tone, and I swear there’s a smirk on his face, as he grabs his shirt and starts to put it on. 

 Kyle slams the door as soon as he’s past the frame, and then he’s stomping over to me with narrowed green eyes. My brain’s too fuzzy for him to try to think of something to talk to him with. All I can focus on is how good I feel, despite the sinking feeling in my stomach. 

 “What the fuck are you doing?” Kyle demands. He grabs my shirt from the floor and throws it at my face. “ _What the fuck are you doing?”_ He demands again. 

 My mouth opens, but I still can’t find words to tell Kyle. He _knows_ what I was doing. My eyes start to water as the weights start to fall on my shoulders. 

 “Kenny.” I whimper, sitting up. I still don’t have a shirt on, and Kyle’s staring at me with a look that screams ‘ _fucking duh’._

  _“_ How could you do this to him?” Kyle barked. “Were you even thinking?” 

 No, I wasn’t thinking. And that’s the problem. I think there’s tears falling out of my eyes, but I can’t be sure. Kenny’s going to hate me. He’s going to hate me forever. We’re never going to talk again and its going to be all my fault. My breath’s coming out faster, I can’t stop the rapid pace of my chest. Home. I need to go home. I need to talk to Kenny. I need to apologize. 

 “Stan?” Kyle asks, but it sounds far away. He calls my name again, but it sounds muffled. Then, there’s hands on both sides of my face and the only thing I can see is my reflection in emerald green eyes. “Did he give you something? Did you take something?” He asks frantically. 

 I shake my head. Technically no, but I’m not stupid to not question humidifiers full of purple liquid. It takes a second for my mind to focus again, but this time I manage to find my words. “Humid-“ I pant, calming down as Kyle’s cold hands touch my face. “The humidifier in the front.” 

 Kyle’s nose scrunches up in disgust. “ _Is that what that smell is?”_ He seethes. I nod my head, but the look on Kyle’s face doesn’t seem to disappear. He looks ready to fight the nearest person, and that happens to be me. “We’re going home.” He demands. Kyle’s hands grab at my wrist to pull me off of the bed and I flinch. Its too familiar, too soon.

 “But Kenny,” I start, and Kyle shakes his head. 

 “Wendy said she saw him and Craig walk out a while ago and he hasn’t been back since.” He explains. I just hope he’s ok. Craig’s too much of a friend to Kenny to let anything happen to the both of them. 

“But you were drinking in the kitchen.” I protest, and a smile works its way on Kyle’s face, almost making me forget what just happened minutes before. 

 “Water looks a lot like vodka doesn’t it?”

* * *

Its a hangover, but its almost to a much less degree and without a terrible headache. I didn’t drink that much, so it has to be whatever was in the air. I’m so sure of it. 

 Nevertheless, I manage to swing my legs over the bed and find some sort of feeling in my legs. I feel gross, and I need a shower, but everything is too quiet. Grabbing my phone, I press the home button to see a couple texts from Wendy, one from Cartman, and one from Bebe, but none from Kenny. There is however, one from Noah.

 

                    >> _Stan I’m really sorry for what happened last night. I don’t know what happened to me, and I really hope we can talk at some point. I really hope you don’t hate me._

 That same sinking feeling is back. It makes me want to crawl under the covers and hide away from the world until I wither away into nothing. But I can’t. I have to find Kenny and I have to apologize and hope he doesn’t hate me, no matter how much I want to throw up in anticipation. Its something I have to do. I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t. I feel sick.

 So, I ignore Noah’s message and go to my phone, looking for Kenny’s name. I press it and place the phone to my ear, waiting for him to pick up, but it goes straight to voicemail. 

 That’s kinda weird. Kenny always answers his phone. Something must be wrong. 

 But then there’s a whole new wave of the sinking feeling. What if Kenny knows? What if he’s avoiding me? Who could have told him besides Kyle? Kyle wouldn’t do something like that. 

 A knock on my door breaks me out of my thoughts, and then Kyle’s slowly coming into my room. 

 “Are you feeling better?” He urges, and I can’t find it in myself to nod or shake my head.

 “Kenny’s not answering his phone.” I mumble.

 “Neither is Craig.” He adds. “Don’t worry, I checked. Maybe they’re still sleeping or something.” He theorizes, and I nod. That’s the only thing they can be doing. “Why don’t you go take a shower, and then we can talk afterwards?” He pleads, and I nod. 

 The sequence of events is very robotic; getting new clothes, going into my bathroom, taking my clothes off, turning the shower on, and stepping in. 

 I try not to think, but its really hard. I don’t want to lose Kenny. I can’t imagine losing Kenny as a constant in my life. I love him.

 Its a rapid thought, but it definitely comes to my mind. I do love Kenny. I love him so much. 

  _But why did that happen then?_ I think, and I don’t know. There’s no answer, and there’s no excuse. I’m not going to try to make up an excuse for something that was completely my fault.

 Another knock comes on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts, and making me blink away my tears. I didn’t even know I was crying. 

 “Stan?” Kyle’s voice questions. “Are you ok?” 

 “Yeah.” I respond, trying to fight through the hoarseness in my throat. It doesn’t get any better, but that does’t stop me from responding to him. “I’m fine, just give me a couple of seconds.” 

 “Alright.” He answers,and I think its the last of it, but Kyle’s still there. “Ms.Stratton called your phone, she says she wants you to come over.” He pauses.

 “Ok.” I respond, speeding up my movements. She never calls my phone. What’s even happening today? 

 There’s silence for a couple of seconds, and it lets me know that Kyle’s gone. By the time I’m done in the shower, there’s something coming from the kitchen that smells really good. 

* * *

Kyle and I’s talk didn’t really help that much. He just told me things I already knew, and told me to do things I know I need to do, even though I really _don’t_ want to do them. I don’t want to tell Kenny what happened at Bebe’s house last night, and I don’t want to tell him I like him a lot more than I probably should. That was our rule. The one rule that both of us had.

 On top of everything else I’m worrying about, now I have to worry why Ms. Stratton decided to call me on a Sunday morning. Something happened. There’s no other reason for this.

 I press the doorbell to her house, and it takes a while. But before I can move to press the button again, the door swings open and I’m met with someone who’s definitely not my english teacher. 

 The person I’m faced with is disheveled, with her hair sticking up like black straws of hay, despite being pulled up, and heavy bags under her eyes. Her eyes are bloodshot, and she reeks of alcohol. She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. 

“What the hell happened to you?” I question, and she looks taken aback. I bet if she saw her appearance, the same question would come out of her mouth guaranteed. Her eyes close, and she motions for me to follow her into her house. 

 Her house looks just as disheveled as she does.

 There’s bottles, a lot of bottles, scattered across her floor and the coffee table. Did she have some kind of party? Is she asking me to help her clean up before Sean gets home? “Did you have some kind of party?” I ask gently, and I see her shake her head. 

Ok. 

 She’s asking me to take her to the hospital because she has alcohol poisoning. I guess I can do that as well.  

“Don’t worry too hard about it. Most of them had a little less than a corner in them.” She calls hoarsely. Still, mixing alcohols isn’t safe to do either. “Sean and his fucking friends came over a lot more than I thought they did.” She sneers. We get to the living room, and she motions for me to sit in the same chair I always do whenever I come over. 

Picking the wine bottle up, I sit it on the floor and take my seat. Jemma flops in her seat and huffs, before putting her hands in her face and groaning.

“Is everything alright?” I ask warily. Of course everything’s not alright. There’s enough wine bottles to remake a whole vineyard in her living room. It was a stupid question and I want to slap myself for asking it. 

“No.” She starts. “Everything’s not alright Stan.” Before I can even think about asking her what happened, she’s pulling the collar of her sweatshirt down, and I’m coming face to face with a purplish bruise on her collarbone. 

It takes a second. My head still hurts, but the gears still end up turning as I process what I’m looking at. Then it hits me. “Sean’s not home.” I gasp. 

 Jemma nods quickly, and then she’s snatching the sweatshirt over her head. There’s so many more bruises on her body, all coming into light and not being covered by the tank top she’s wearing. Some of them look not as bad, and then there’s ones that look like they hurt. “Its not even about what happened.” She growls. “It’s _who_ it happened with.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I went to a house party with a few of my friends and there were humidifiers filled with weed oil (the stuff in Dab pens) and another illegal things dissolved in mostly water and perfume. It was an interesting experience to say for sure. 
> 
> I actually do have Stan and Kyle’s conversation, but it got to be too wordy and not in a place where I wanted it to be so I scrapped the whole thing altogether. It will most likely make an appearance at some point later on. 
> 
> You probably all know full well who it was Jemma was talking about, but then again maybe you’re wrong. Its really cheap of me to end with a not even cliffhanger cliffhanger, but I personally feel like the chapter’s getting too long and there’s too much jumping around at the moment.


	4. It Couldn't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This might not be my most popular fic, but I honestly have a great time writing for it so here’s another chapter! Sorry it took so long with the update, I kinda spread it out over a couple of days instead of writing it all in one sitting like I normally do. I also didn’t handwrite this first either so that’s a win in my book ^.^ 
> 
> Word Count: 4667
> 
> Warnings: Eh. Nothing too major, the talk of insults and cursing, a squabble. 
> 
>  Disclaimer: I don’t own South Park

“No dude I swear to God Craig was going to cream his pants right there in the middle of class!” Cartman hoots, shoving another stack of French fries into his mouth. Everyone around me is laughing raucously, and my gaze shifts to a horribly red Craig Tucker.

Two words; pencil skirt.

I mean don’t get me wrong; I absolutely hate Craig as much as the next guy over, but I don’t think its right to tease him about something like that. My morals might be a shriveled up prune inside of me, but I definitely have them somewhere. It was pretty funny though, watching Craig turn every shade of red on the color pallet every time Ms. Stratton turned around to write something on the white board.

Craig spluttered a few times before shouting various nasal protests and Kenny shakes his head, smiling cheekily. He then proceeds to put a hand on Craig’s shoulder, “Its ok Craig, I think everyone’s just jealous that Ms. Stratton has the hots for you too.”

Craig let out another inhuman sounding noise before shooting up in his seat “If I’m going to be the butt of you guys’ jokes for the entire lunch period then I can just leave!”

There’s a really weird awkward pause between the lunch table, before Cartman suddenly blurts out, “ By butt are you referring to the one you were staring at in English?” Another inhuman sound and we’re all being shown the middle finger before Craig storms away.Ok but I have to admit, that was a pretty funny comeback.

In the midst of laughing I feel Kenny’s hand find a way to my knee, and he squeezes it slightly. I give him a look out of the corner of my eye, and he completely ignores me, still laughing at Cartman’s not that funny joke. I mean it was funny, but not funny enough to still be laughing about it a couple of minutes later.

“So did you guys hear about Bebe’s party Friday?” Clyde asks. He knows we know because he’s been broadcasting it everywhere and to everyone. Its not that hard to find out about since she has one almost every other weekend, when her dad’s “out of town” and her mom’s hanging out with her friends at some hotel/casino in Denver, but its kind of annoying that he tells us about his girlfriend’s constant partying. Plus, Kenny and I haven’t missed one of Bebe’s parties since sophomore year.

“Clyde, is my last name McCormick?” Kenny asks smugly. “The parties don’t even get interesting until I walk in.”

“Yeah because you always bring that hard shit that nobody wants to do except you, and Craig. ” Kyle spits. Well, I know that there’s some kind of hard stuff floating around at Bebe’s parties because its South Park and about fifty percent of the adults in the entire town actually care about us, but there’s no stories about it the next day so I assume that nothing terrible has happened. Me of course, I don’t ever plan on doing any of the hard stuff anytime soon. Hell, I haven’t even smoked any weed yet, but neither has fifty percent of the school so I’m not alone.

“Hey, its not just me and Craig. Also its our business what we do so I don’t see why there’s a real problem with it.” Kenny replies casually. “So what if I like the hard stuff?”

“We had this same conversation about you taking a liking to sex a little too much and look what happened.” Cartman replies. “I can count on two hands the number of people you haven’t gotten your pop-tart eating hands on.”

Kenny’s hand moves higher on my leg and I ignore it. “Isn’t the saying ‘ The chase makes it all worth while’?” Kenny replies again. Cartman and Kyle shake their heads and it makes me wonder if they’re even more connected than they think.

“Yeah dude, but I think it’d be really helpful for you if you settled down with someone for a while.” Kyle reasons, and I can see the smirk on Kenny’s face in my mind. I can vividly remember having this conversation, as Cartman said, and this was when Kenny was the most popular person at North Park High and he didn’t even go there. I don’t know though, maybe it isn’t the right thing to tell Kyle about us soon. I mean, it’s just been a week and its Kenny McCormick we’re talking about.

“I don’t know Jew Boy, I don’t think its possible for Kenny to find someone that likes eating Pop tarts and Toaster Strudel for the rest of their lives.” Cartman replies nonchalantly. This time its Clyde’s turn to laugh at Cartman’s reused joke.

Kenny’s hand suddenly flies across the table and grabs a handful of Cartman’s French fries. “Ay you poor piece of shit! What the hell did you do that for?!” Cartman shouts, and Kyle throws his head back with laughter for some reason. A small chuckle comes from me, but this isn’t like me. This isn’t like me at all. I just have the weirdest feeling that something’s going right. Like I’m actually happy inside and out for once, which is pretty weird.

“How did we go from talking about Bebe’s party to talking about my relationship status?” Kenny asks through a mouthful of fries. “I would like you assholes to know that I’m happy where I am at the moment.”

“What? You moved your disease ridden body to the people at North Park High?” Cartman asks angrily, throwing his hands up in defense when Kyle glares at him. “Don't look at me like that. Who knows how many different STDs are in him.”

That actually makes me glance over to my blond friend, my smile slowly fading and my stomach dropping. I knew that Kenny was a complete male slut (no offense to him), but the thought of him having an STD never crossed my mind. I know that if there was something wrong with him, Kenny would probably go get checked at that free clinic, but what if he didn’t know? What if I had something that I didn’t know about? How would I tell my mom with a straight face that I had an STD after having gay sex with one of my best friends and that I needed some medicine.

_I need to ask Kenny about this right after lunch._

Before I can have any more thoughts about this, the bell rings signaling that lunch is over and the start of third period.

* * *

 

“I need to ask you something.” I say sternly. Kenny buries his face in the crook of my neck and takes a deep breath, making my skin tingle as he slowly exhales. How ironic is it that we both have an off period together? If that’s not irony then I have no idea what irony is to be honest. My back hits one of the lockers, and I put my hands on Kenny’s chest to try to push him away. I really don’t need anyone coming and finding what we’re doing because high school drama isn’t really sounding all that interesting at the moment. Kenny pulls away from me and slightly frowns.

“You’re not letting what that fat asshole said at lunch get to you right?” He huffs. I open my mouth, trying to find the right wording so I don’t completely make him angry, but fuck it. I have a right to know about these sorts of things and if he gets mad about it then just fuck him. I close and open my mouth a couple of times like a fish out of water and I guess he doesn’t take the hint. Deciding that there’s no way I can get any words out, I nod my head. He gives an annoyed sigh, “If I had something like that then I would have told you a long time ago.” He smirks, getting close to my ear,” If I did, would I have had you on your back a few days ago? “ A heated blush rises to my cheeks, along with a panted breath as one of his hands trails under my shirt and rubs across my stomach. “You’re really going to believe Eric Cartman over me? I ashamed of you Stanny.” Kenny drawls out.Another time I try to push him away for the sole purpose that we’re in the middle of the hallway. Kenny grabs both of my hands and snatches them by my sides. Quickly his mouth connects with an exposed spot on my neck, and I muffle the grunt that tries to make its way past my lips.

“Will Stan Marsh report to the principal’s office please? Stan Marsh to the principal’s office please.” The PA system echoes. Kenny gives another annoyed sigh after removing his mouth from my neck and placing his forehead on my shoulder. He steps out of the way, and I give myself a couple of deep breaths to try to compose myself before going in front of the principal and a bunch of other adults that will never take me seriously again if they saw me like this. Straightening and flattening out my hair, I give Kenny a quick “I’ll be back.” Before walking down the hall to the principal’s office.

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

 

I know it’s been a couple of years, but I actually kinda miss walking into Principal Victoria’s office. That and Mr. Garrison’s room are the only places in school that I actually feel comfortable in just because I’ve been in them plenty of times. Principal Tasha looks at me with a pleased look, and my gaze drifts to another guy sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

“Thank you for getting here quickly Mr. Marsh.” She states. I absolutely hate when people call me that. It makes me feel like my dad, and that’s all I need to say about it.

“If you would be so kind to show Mr. Allen around? He just arrived here today.”

I nod my head. Its not like I have an actual choice whether I want to or not, and I really don’t want to, but it probably won’t take that long. I know that it’ll take the rest of off period though, and I’m not happy about that, and I know Kenny won’t be either.

Principal Tasha starts to say something again, but she’s cut off by the sound of that plug in phone ringing. She takes the phone in her hand and motions for me and whatever his face to get out of her office quickly. Not even giving the dude a chance to introduce himself to me, because I frankly don’t care, I start to walk to the front of the school. Its just weird having new people show up for senior year. We’re a pretty tight knit group and new people just mess it up.

No name cuts me off, sticking his hand out and smiling at me. “My names Noah. Noah Allen.” Before I can even comprehend it, my eyes narrow at the dark brown ones in front of me. Noah retracts his hand awkwardly, and then runs it through sandy blonde curls, and I swear I can see a blush on his face. It just might be because I’m making him feel awkward at the moment. “Here, let’s start over,” He starts, sticking his hand out, “My name’s Noah Morno, and its nice to meet you.”

_Oh my God. I don’t even have words about this right now._

Sighing, I take his hand in mine and shake it. I would expect him to have a pretty tense handshake because he’s the new kid, but he’s totally relaxed. “Stan. Stan Marsh, nice to meet you too.” Honestly, he reminds me of Gary. It actually would be pretty sweet to see Gary again, if I had to meet one person that left this Godforsaken town. I’m pretty sure he moved to Utah.

* * *

So, I show Noah around the school, even if it isn’t that hard of a place to figure out. I give him tips on which groups to hang around and what ones to not hang around, which girl’s are ok, etc. It’s not like he’ll actually need any of the stuff that I’ve been telling him, we’ll all be gone in eight months. The only thing that I actually have a gripe about is that Noah is way too touchy. I don’t have a problem with being touched (obviously) but if I don’t know you, don’t even think about touching me. For no reason he’ll just put his hand on my shoulder or we’ll awkwardly brush hands or shoulders and it just makes me plain uncomfortable (No offense to him). He’s actually pretty nice, but I have someone else that I should be gushing over like some love struck middle school girl, and I don’t plan on leaving him any time soon either. 

We finally end up in that hallway where I left Kenny (the English hallway mind you) and I find him sitting at one of the desks that nobody bothered to put back into the classroom. He happily jumps up from said desk, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the stranger behind me (who’s also touching my shoulder?). “Who the hell is this?” He asks calmly. If he weren’t glaring at the person behind me, I would have laughed because he acts exactly the way Kyle and I do whenever there’s someone we don’t know hanging out with us. 

“This is Noah Allen. That’s the reason Tasha called me into her office. She said I had to show him around for the rest of off period.” I respond, and just like I said; Kenny doesn’t look all that happy. I’m not either, but it’s personally nice to not have sex with him every minute of every day. I know it might sound faggy, but I kinda don’t want a relationship based off of sex. Now if only I could get Kenny to think the same thing without something happening. The most likely outcome would be that he would totally ignore me and carry on with the way things were because he is simply that type of person.

He frowns at me, and then at Noah. Kenny then proceeds to put on his best cheeky smile, and immediately I know it’s a fake one. “Well, two people are always better than one!” He then sticks his hand out to Noah and I tense, because if he knew Kenny like I did, he would know that he’s about to have Noah’s ass on the floor and I wouldn’t do anything to help him. “Name’s Kenny.” 

Now it may just be me, but the way that Noah sticks his hand out to Kenny and takes it seems a little stiff. It’s probably just the whole new kid thing. What I actually notice is that both of them are about the same height, which means that they’re both taller than me. How did I not notice that Noah was taller than me?  I hate being the shortest one in a group of people, and I'm technically not even that short. I'm only five-eight and that's a normal height for someone with normal heighted parents . For some reason, I’m not even close to being the tallest boy in the school; I’m somewhat in the middle, right next to Clyde. 

“Stan? Stannn?” I snap out of my sort of angry thought process to find Kenny snapping his fingers in my face. My sight doesn’t even focus on Kenny though; it focuses on Noah, who’s glaring at Kenny. He probably doesn’t even know that I can see him glaring at Kenny, but I wonder what that’s about. Do they know each other? No, Noah just mentioned that he’s from somewhere else. 

Focusing back on Kenny, I give him a smile to let him know that I’m ok and he carries on with his fake cheeky smile. He slings his arm around my shoulder and we’re walking down the hallway with Noah trailing behind us.

* * *

I can feel the burning of eyes in my back. Kenny and I (mainly Kenny) are almost done showing the new kid around school with only a couple of minutes left in fourth period. That’s perfectly fine with me; I really didn’t feel like going to biology anyway. Noah’s been extremely quiet, only talking when Kenny or I talk to him first. Finally, our slow circle around the school comes to an end as we end up by the front doors again. Kenny’s lingering arm finally leaves my shoulder when Noah’s around the corner.

“I don’t like him.” Kenny whispers sternly. My eyebrows arch in question to the very blunt statement. I give a small chuckle because it just has to be another one of Kenny’s antics. He has been hanging around Cartman for quite a while, and we all know how jealous Cartman gets when somebody tries to come in our friend circle now. 

“Why? He seems like a nice guy.” I reply, and Kenny frowns at me again. 

“Dude have you seen the way he looks at you? How he was looking at me when I put my arm around your shoulder?  He totally has a crush on you, to put it a better way.” Another heavy blush creeps up to my cheeks at another one of Kenny’s blunt comments. There’s no way that Noah has a crush on me, I literally just met him a couple of hours ago. That frown on Kenny’s face disappears and it gets replaced with a cheeky smile that’s actually real. “You can’t help it though. I knew the risks of having such a hot and adorable boyfriend.” My mouth goes dry and my face burns even more intensely. Kenny knows that he hit a soft spot in me and his smile gets even wider at what kind of reaction he got out of me. Still horribly bushing, I frown at Kenny and I swear I hear him mumble something along the lines of ‘you’re so cute’.

“I’m going to beat your ass one day.” I growl, and Kenny only laughs louder. His hand goes to the back of my head and the next thing I know, my forehead is being pressed to Kenny’s lips. My fists ball at my sides and my body feels like I’m going to spontaneously combust right there in the middle of the school hallway. 

“Can I come over after school?” He asks, and I’m so embarrassed that I nod yes without even thinking that I have swim practice after school. “You have practice after school don’t you?” I nod again and he gets that shit eating smile on his face again. He’s thinking about me in my swim jammers. The bell ringing penetrates my ears and we both jump. Kenny pulls away from me just as the numbers of students start to exit their classrooms. I don’t think either of us are ready to let anybody but ourselves know about what we have going on. I know for a fact that my dad would shit himself if he knew, but I don think my mom would have a problem with it. Kenny’s parents don’t really care what he does nowadays, and it kinda makes my chest hurt a little. 

Snapping out of my thoughts, I carry myself down the hallway to my locker to find the last person I want to be standing there. “Hey Noah.” I say, trying to be as polite as possible, but to me, it doesn’t sound all that polite. He doesn’t have a crush on me and I can prove it to that asshole. 

“Hey Stan.” He starts. He then goes to look around at other people nervously, by rubbing his hands together in a way that reminds me of Butters. “Do you, do you wanna come over to my house?” I know that this doesn’t help my argument that he doesn’t have a crush on me, but it could be that he just wants to hang out with his first friend. I’m sticking with that, but I need a nice way to tell him that I already have Kenny coming over. 

“Aw dude, I have swim practice after school and I already promised Kenny that he could, but how does tomorrow sound?” Noah falters for a bit, but he goes back to normal when I promise him tomorrow. 

“Do you have swim practice after school tomorrow?”

“No, I have it in the morning so I’ll be free after school.” My phone buzzes four times in my pocket and I know its Kenny texting me, probably asking where I am. “Could I maybe walk with you to the pool?” He asks. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to at least have him walk with me to the pool, its not even that far away, but I know Kenny will probably have a problem with it. He is my… boyfriend after all? 

_'You can’t help it though. I knew the risks of having such a hot and adorable boyfriend.'_

Those words ring over in my head again. Well, I guess we are boyfriends then. Just the though of him using that word sends a blush rising to my cheeks, but I think Noah also said something around that time because he looks pretty smug about something. 

I open my locker and grab the two books I need for homework, put them in my backpack and turn to Noah.

* * *

“So you and Kenny are pretty close right?” Noah asks nervously, running a hand through his hair. I mean, I guess we’re close since we’re… the b word, but nothing comes in between my relationship with Kyle. That’s like trying to break through a diamond with nothing but your teeth.

“Yeah we are,” I start, “but I have another best friend that means the world to me too.” I don’t know if Noah didn’t want me to see the way his body tensed when I said that, but believe me, I saw it. 

“Who’s your other best friend?” He asks, and I’m still thinking whether I should tell him about Kyle or not. He’ll meet him soon enough, but I just don’t really know now. “Kyle.” I say simply. He nods and decides to not ask any more questions.

Like I predicted, Kenny’s in front of the gym that contains the pool, and he frowns when he sees me walking with Noah. I’ll be dammed if he starts to be feeling threatened just because I’m humoring the new kid today. Its not like I’ll leave him just because some other guy that I don’t even know asked to hang out with me, I’d have to be stupid to do that. 

_Did I just really think that?_

“Well, I gotta go Stan.” Noah says, checking his phone. Either he sees and won’t acknowledge Kenny frowning at us, or he’s just that ignorant and doesn’t see it at all. Either one it makes him really hard to read. “I’ll see you tomorrow ‘kay?” And just like that, Noah’s walking back to the main building of the school. 

Sheepishly, I turn to Kenny, who still has his face in a frown (its more of a scowl to be hones, but I don't think that's the pointt). “I tell you that I don’t like him and you hang out with him anyway?” Kenny asks angrily.

“He asked if he could walk with me first of all. What was I supposed to tell him;' No I can’t because my boyfriend doesn’t like you?' Remember, we’re supposed to be a secret so I just can’t go everywhere blurting out that you’re my boyfriend yet, just think what would happen if our parents found out Kenny.” I scold him. Well, the only problem would be my parents, I don't think Kenny's care what he does in his spare time anymore. 

He walks away from me and starts pacing, mumbling ‘I know, I know.’ while pulling at some of his hair. “Are you feeling threatened by him?” I ask angrily. I thought Kenny knew me better than to pull some kind of bullshit like this. 

He whips around and faces me, those blue eyes that I love make themselves unknown to me. I’ve never seen Kenny this angry before, not even when we were little he never got angry like this. “So what if I am? What if I am feeling threatened by someone who obviously has a crush on you? Are you going to leave me and go straight to someone you don’t know like a whore?” 

I gasp, anger making itself very known inside of me, but I just really wanna laugh at the whole irony of that question. “You’re the last person to get mad at someone for being a whore Kenny.” And then I see it. There are tears in the corners of his eyes. This is completely and utterly fucking ridiculous. We haven’t even been dating that long, not to mention that our relationship was first formed on a “no strings attached casual sex system”. How is he so jealous right now? Does he have the right to be jealous? 

And then, it hits me. Memories of the third grade flash into my mind, when we had that new female substitute teacher because Garrison was off doing whatever he did back then, and me and the boys were totally in love with her. I remember when Wendy curled her hair, put on a ridiculous amount of makeup as well as an equally ridiculous leather outfit. 

And then, in the fourth grade where she got breast implants because we were all spending more time and paying more to Bebe. 

_Does Kenny love me? I'm pretty sure I have no idea what the idea of love means or what it feels like to be in love.The only thing I can remember about love is when I used to date Wendy in elementary school._

 It can’t be.

I take a deep breath and look up at him. Watery blue lock with mine and I feel like I’ve been punched in the stomach. “I’m sorry.” We both say at the same time, turning away shyly. Kenny’s not a shy person and neither am I, so what the fuck? Kenny’s arms wrap around me and I find myself too wrapping my arms around him. 

“I’m sorry I said those things to you.”He says again. 

“Kenny do you love me?” I ask without thinking. I can feel him tense in my arms and I guess I could have figured it out on my own, but I wanna hear him say it . 

I want to hear him say it and him mean that.  Call me selfish, but I want to hear those words everyday from him, as much as I can and however often he can say it, and I don’t care who hears it anymore. 

“Marsh you’re late!” My coach calls. We both jump away from each other like there was lightening struck right where we were standing. Smiling sheepishly at Kenny, I jog past him to run after my coach, only stopping right as I open the doors when I feel a hand come down on my butt.  Kenny just calmly strolls past me, that same shit-eating look starting to spread on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that ladies and gentlemen is the end of The No Strings Attached System! Thanks for reading and being so nice and if you’re still reading this then you know that I’m completely joking XD. 
> 
> Nah we’ve still got a long, porn filled way to go my awesome readers, but I thank all of you for the support I’ve gotten so far! 
> 
> Anyway, stay nice and beautiful my sweet pineapples and be prepared! Our dear beloved Ms. Stratton is going to reveal a dangerous secret to our dear Stanny so I hope you stick around for that!
> 
> Have a great day/night/sunset/sunrise/ school day/ work day
> 
>  
> 
> ~819


	5. A long overdue note :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its honestly just words I need to get out, read it if you will.

Hey everyone, long time no see!

I am well aware that its been a long while sense I've even considered updating this thing, but I just came back to say that I will be updating but there's going to be changes and I've got to talk about things. (I know some of you will actually read this but at least I got it out)

To be honest, the only reason why I kept having smut after smut chapters was because I knew people would read it (I'm guilty of it because I only read smut too). I wasn't confident in my abilities as a writer and wrote it on a whim because I had the idea and I needed to get it out somewhere. I was a freshman when I first wrote the rough draft and originally thought that you had to have smut for it to be good (Because that's all I saw in every fandom). I know a good number of people follow this story because of the possibility of upcoming smutty chapters, but I've just come to say I'm redoing the whole thing basically. I'm going to focus on the plot that I had originally thought out instead of trying to please others.

In other news, your girl's finally a senior in high school :)! I hope you can all look forward to what I have to offer for this fic when life finally settles down and I get the chance to keep doing what I love. I look forward to knowing you all as you chose to continue with this ride (Or not, that's totally fine as well).

I just wanted to give some sort of update because its been a good two years since I've touched this, and I come back with the intent to finish it like I want! I look forward to seeing you all in the next update

~Unicorn819


End file.
